


In Some Ways

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that are worth more than dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Some Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmadaiou28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emmadaiou28).



> Valentine's Day meme giftfic, for the prompt "happy defeatism."

Matt is aware that, in some ways, he is Mello's bitch.

_Ooh_, it stings.

But there's something about Mello, he knows; he knows well—something about the faint tinge of pink at his right cheekbone when Matt tilts his grin just right, something with the way he sighs when he's tired, something in the fact that he navigates the hopeless web of cords and cables in bare feet. There's something, there are lots of somethings—Mello… feels safe.

Mello _feels_.

So Matt kind of smiles to himself, every time a strident order sends him skipping down to the convenience store for more chocolate and more caffeine, because he knows that, in some ways, he has won.

And if he tilts his grin _just_ right, well… the victor shares the spoils.


End file.
